When Smashers Quit
by Hoogiman
Summary: What happens when smashers quit? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's how boring this story is. But Link and Falco and Mewtwo have exciting adventures AFTER they quit. Now, that's exciting. Yeah. R&R. [Discontinued]
1. I: Falco

**The Smashers Quit  
Chapter One: Cokepsi Burger**

"Master Hand, I won the tournament, where's my prize money?" demanded Falco, storming up to Master Hand's desk in his private room in Smash Mansion.  
"No, sorry, birds don't win prize money," said Master Hand.  
"But I don't earn any money outside of tournaments!" said Falco, angrily.  
"Sorry Falco, Fox clones don't win prize money," said Master Hand, quite calmly.  
"But I beat everyone!"  
"Nope, Fox clones don't get any money," said Master Hand.  
"WHAT? I BEAT EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THE SMASH MANSION, AND YOU WON'T GIVE ME A SINGLE CENT OF THE MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE MONEY?" asked Falco angrily, sweating.  
"Here, have this drumstick made out of parrot meat," said Master Hand, calmly.  
Falco took a bite, and then looked at Master Hand, startled.  
"Hey, this tastes like the time when I tried to eat myself!" said Falco, angrily to Master Hand. "It's a parrot! You filthy person!"  
"I'm just doing my job," said Master Hand.  
"What? Making everyone cannibals?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, well guess what?" asked Falco, trembling slightly. "I'm- I'm going to quit being a Smasher, and get a great job! My job will be ten times better than yours, and you will regret never giving me the prize money!"  
"Sure, go ahead," said Master Hand, turning the page of the glamour magazine that he was reading while Falco made his speech.  
"You'll see! **You'll see!**" said Falco, pointing his hand threateningly at Master Hand.

_Later…  
_  
"You're working at a fast food chain?" asked Master Hand, looking weirdly at Falco, over the counter.  
"Not any fast food chain, but Cokepsi™ Burger!" said Falco, triumphantly. "And sometimes, when I'm cooking the fries, sometimes I pinch one, and eat it up just for myself! It's good fun!"  
"Well, actually," said the anthropomorphic squirrel manager, "You're not supposed to have fun in a minimum wage part-time job."  
"Oh," said Falco, disappointingly. "Well, I can still have a chip once in a while!"  
"No you can't," said the manager. "Even though we're not concerned about hygiene, because you're the n00b here, you can't eat anything."  
"Oh," said Falco. "Well, at least I get paid!"  
"No, you signed a contract that donated all your wages to me."  
"Oh," said Falco. "At least I'm still having fun!"  
"Well, actually, you're not supposed to have fun in a minimum wage part-time job."

_Later…  
_"Hey, guess what Master Hand?" said Falco. "I'm doing less than you, and I'm going to make more money than you!"  
"Oh really?" asked Master Hand, in what was a quite ignorant tone.  
"Yeah, I payed this cool company my joining fee of $100,000 dollars, and now every time I recruit a new person, I get 100 bucks, and soon, I'm going to make a profit!" said Falco, eagerly.  
"Are you sure these work at home things aren't scams?" asked Master Hand.  
"No," said Falco. "And I should be getting my first paycheck any minute now!"  
"Um… Well I have to go now…" said Master Hand in a fake tone, flying away from Falco.  
Suddenly, the ringtone of Falco's mobile phone went off. Falco promptly picked it up, and put his ear up to it.  
"Hello?" said Falco.  
"Hello," said the voice at the other end. "Um… Five minutes after you paid us one-hundred thousand dollars, our company declared bankrupt."  
"What, your company somehow collapsed a few minutes after I paid you my life savings?" asked Falco, shocked.  
"Mmm," said the voice at the other end.  
"Do I get any of it back?" asked Falco.  
"Um… No… Fox clones don't get any money," said the guy at the other end.  
"Hey wait," said Falco to himself. "That sounds strangely familiar!"  
Falco tried to remember what was said to him in the last few hours.  
_"Sorry Falco, Fox clones don't win prize money,"_ Falco heard Master Hand say.  
_"But I beat everyone!"_ Falco remembered saying, replying to Master Hand.  
_"Nope, Fox clones don't get any money," _Falco remembered Master Hand saying shortly afterwards.  
Those same few thoughts kept on going through his head.  
_ "Sorry Falco, Fox clones don't win prize money,"  
"But I beat everyone!"  
"Nope, Fox clones don't get any money."  
"Sorry Falco, Fox clones don't win prize money,"  
"But I beat everyone!"  
"Nope, Fox clones don't get any money,"  
"Sorry Falco, Fox clones don't win prize money,"  
"But I beat everyone!"  
"Nope, Fox clones don't get any money,"  
_"Was there anything else?" asked Falco to himself.  
_"Babies are yummy!" _said Peach.  
"**WTF?**" asked Falco to himself. "Hey, Master Hand robbed me of one-hundred thousand dollars!"  
"Oh," said Master Hand, "It's no big deal. I make more than this scamming people every day!"  
"You **scam** more people to get money?" said Falco angrily.  
"Sure! You Smashers, idiots who pay to watch you fight, and that blind guy down the road who pays me because he thinks I'm magic!"  
"You-"  
"Oh, and you owe me a million dollars for entering my office," said Master Hand.  
"That's **it**, Master Hand. You will pay for this! I promise!" said Falco, angrily. "I will do the worst deed ever possible for you, and you will regret not giving me the money!"  
Falco laughed menacingly.

_Later…  
_"You're stealing the radio from my car?" asked Master Hand.  
"Damn straight," said Falco, angrily. "I'm going to keep that radio, and you're not going to do a thing about it!"  
Falco did a raspberry at Master Hand, and then crossed his arms near his chest.  
"I'll spend your prize money," said Master Hand, calmly.  
Falco promptly put the radio back, and then looked at Master Hand threateningly.  
"Master Hand, that's going to be worse than this!"

_Later…  
_"Look," said Falco, talking to Master Hand in his office. "A nice China Vase! But too bad for it, it's going to meet its fate!"  
"Falco, I really do-" said Master Hand, before being interrupted by Falco.  
Falco pushed the vase of the table, making it crash into lots of tiny pieces, and then did a wide-eyed stare at Master Hand, trying to look evil.  
"Ah," said Falco, smirking. "What do you have to say about that?"  
"Uh… that was your vase, I borrowed it from you, but now I guess I can't give it ba-"  
"What's wrong with you people?" asked Falco. "You don't get angered at all, and you're a greedy, greedy hog of money! I loathe you. No, I pity you! You can't stop and think about others, your only care in the world is money! I bet you don't have a friend in the world!"  
"Pardon?" asked Master Hand, taking his headphones out of his ears. "Oops, sorry, I guess I need to turn the volume of my I-Pad™ down. Sorry, what were you saying?"  
"That's **it**! I'm leaving Smash Mansion, and I'm never comin' back!"  
Falco started to burst into tears, grabbed one of Master Hand's suitcases and ran off to his room.  
"What's wrong, Falco?" asked Fox, looking at Falco throwing some clothes into his suitcase.  
"Master Hand won't pay me a single cent for the tournament that I won, and he robbed me of my life savings!" said Falco, brushing a tear off his eye.  
"So what, you're leaving?" asked Fox.  
"Yes!" said Falco, angrily. "I'm never coming back! And I want you to come with me!"  
"No!" said Fox, angrily. "It's a great place here! Master Hand does everything for me!"  
"You just wait!" said Falco, throwing his teddy bear in his suitcase angrily. "When you win a tournament, and Master Hand doesn't give you anything for it, you'll leave, and come and live with me in Corneria!"  
Falco took a poster off his wall, and then looked at Fox.  
"You have to leave soon, or he'll make your life, **a living hell**!" said Falco. "You'll regret staying here, I know you will! And when everyone leaves, he'll try and keep everyone here, by force!"  
Falco stormed out of the room with his suitcase, and looked down from the top of the stairs to all of the smashers.  
"Goodbye Smashers!" said Falco. "I'm leaving, forever!"  
Falco walked down the carpeted stairs, and looked around at all of the smashers, who were in shock.  
"Master Hand isn't paying any money, or giving me anything for the tournament I won! And he won't give it to second place, or third place!" said Falco. "I would advise you all to leave!"  
Falco was about to walk away, when a hand tapped him on the back.  
"Goodbye," said Master Hand, calmly.  
"GOODBYE** RETARD!**"  
Falco stormed off in a fit of anger, and then walked out of the front door of Smash Mansion.  
"What happened?" asked Link to Master Hand.  
"He's angry, he's left, he's going to come back," said Master Hand.  
"I wouldn't say that, you know," said Link. "Falco does seem to-"  
Falco slammed open the doors and walked up to Master Hand.  
"Uh… Master Hand, do you know any good taxi services, so I can get to the airport?" asked Falco.  
"Yeah, sure, you can use my cell phone to call a taxi service," said Master Hand.

_10 minutes later…  
_"My taxi's here," said Falco. "Oh, Master Hand, when I was storming off in a fir of anger, what did I say?"  
"Um… oh yeah… goodbye retard…" said Master Hand.  
"Oh, okay," said Falco. "Um… goodbye retard…"  
Falco stormed out of Smash Mansion in a fit of fake anger.  
"He'll be back," said Master Hand.

**Hoogi. Brickfilms. Com/Forum**


	2. II: Mewtwo

When Smashers Quit  
Chapter Two: Mewtwo

The Pokemon levitated, hovering right next to a table, putting things together, screwing bits into other bits. He was isolated from all contact; he was completely alone in his own peaceful space, so he could work on his biggest desire, the project that he had been working on for years- a machine that was started being built years ago. He just had to put the long metal item together, with the rest of the machine, he just had to get a hammer, and nail it in. It was so easy, and so perfect. Even though anger took over this Pokemon for most of the time, he could still manage a sly grin, a small chuckle, because soon, he would be the most superior Pokemon! Why? Because he would be the only Pokemon.  
"I just need to hammer this in," raged Mewtwo to himself. "And twenty year's work will pay off! I will be the only Pokemon, and I will no longer suffer!"  
Mewtwo slowly levitated the hammer, the screw, and the long metal item. Using his hands to levitate, he put the long metal item against the rest of the machine, and put the nail on the long metal item. He waved his left hand to the right, so the hammer started hitting the nail. Only a few more hits, and this portable machine will wipe out all Pokemon! He dragged his left hand back out, and then dragged it right again, making the nail go in even more. One more hit, and he could activate the machine, causing all Pokemon but him to perish! He slowly dragged his hand to the left, and did a small smirk, which normally wouldn't happen to him, being the raging person he is. He dragged his hand, which made the hammer levitate left, and then quickly, he dragged left hand quickly to the right, hitting…  
"Hey cool, a hammer!"  
Peach stuck her head between the hammer and the nail, causing the hammer to hit her.  
"Hi Mewtwo, you're a sweet kitty! Do you want some kitty food? Because you're not getting any, because I'm eating all of the egg and spoon races!" said Peach, really fast.  
"Peach, get out of the way!" raged Mewtwo, trying to levitate Peach away from him.  
"Oh, are you here to see my impressions?" asked Peach, really fast. "Because I'm a whale! Look at me ma, I'm a whale!"  
Peach jumped stomach down onto the table, crushing Mewtwo's machine.  
"Yay! I've got another impression! Do you want to see my impression? I thought it up when I was walking along the beach with a dead dog, and everyone was staring at me, because it wasn't actually a dog, I took toad out of his coffin and started walking around, but anyway, I went to the candy store, and I found this game, which was called pinball! I played it for a couple of hours, and then I thought, hey, maybe I should do a Pac Man impression!" said Peach, really, **really**,fast. "Do you wanna see my Pac Man impression, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Bacon!"  
Peach did a twirl and looked at Mewtwo.  
"Peach, go away!" raged Mewtwo, who then levitated an anvil, and dropped it on Peach.  
Peach promptly got up from under the anvil, and then looked at Mewtwo.  
"Here's Pac Man!" said Peach.  
Peach started biting big chunks out of Mewtwo's machine, and started swallowing.  
"Peach!" raged Mewtwo. "What do I do now? I'm going to have to open you up! You foul excuse for a human being! I'm going to have to cut you open now!"  
"Yay, I remember the last time I played operation!" said Peach.

**begin flashback  
**  
Peach hit her head into a wall.  
"Ow!"  
Peach hit her head into a wall.  
"Ow!"  
Peach hit her head into a wall.  
"Ow!"

**end flashback**

"Hey, Landlord!" said Falco, knocking on a door.  
The door was promptly opened, and the landlord looked at Falco.  
"Yes?" asked the anthropomorphic pink flamingo landlord.  
"I really enjoy this studio apartment that I rented from you, ma'am!" said Falco.  
"I'm a **guy**," said the landlord. "And you're evicted!"  
"Bu- But why?" stammered Falco.  
"You're not supposed to be satisfied with low-rent apartments! You're supposed to be depressed and lonely," said the landlord, who was a pink flamingo, but male.  
"Oh," said Falco, disappointedly. "At least I get the TV that you gave me!"  
"Actually, that's only if you watch the Cokepsi™ Channel 24 hours a day!"  
"Oh," said Falco. "Well, well guess what? I'm going to get you back, in the worst way possible!"

_Later…  
_"You're putting fourteen items in the "Twelve items or less" checkout?" asked the pink flamingo.  
"Yeah, you feel intimidated now?" asked Falco.  
"Uh… how does being uncourteous to a supermarket that I'm not even associated with intimidate me?"  
"Well now that I've scarred you for life, you'll surely give my apartment back!" said Falco, evilly.  
"But, I've already evicted you!" said the landlord.  
Falco looked angrily at the landlord, and then looked sad, realising he'd been evicted.

Mewtwo rummaged through a big pile of assorted instruments and metals.  
_"How will I manage to be the only Pokemon, now that that dastardly woman had to ruin my years of effort?"  
_Mewtwo lifted a spanner, and knocked it against the wall.  
_"Maybe all of this is a cover, and she knows about my cunning plan…"  
_Mewtwo looked slightly surprised as he lifted a giant blueprint out from under the pile.  
_"I know, I'll eliminate her!"  
_Mewtwo forced an evil grin, and then looked as his blueprint for a giant destruction machine.  
_"How should I get rid of her? Nuke her room?"  
_Mewtwo pondered that thought for a while, but shook his head in rejection.  
_"Nah… because my room would probably get affected as well…"  
_Mewtwo stood still, thinking for a while, but then had an ingenious idea…  
_"I know… I'll feed her a Super-Happy-Fun-Burger™© burger!"  
_Mewtwo scampered out of his room quickly to the nearest Super-Happy-Fun-Burger™© chain.

"Hey," said Mewtwo to a Super-Happy-Fun-Burger™© worker.  
"Yes?" replied the worker at the counter.  
Mewtwo leant forward to the worker, as if he were about to whisper something.  
"Can you… Can you make a really unhealthy, uncooked burger for me to kill someone with?" whispered Mewtwo to the worker.  
"I'm sorry, it's against company policy to make lethal burgers, as our customer's health is our greatest concern!" said the worker.  
Mewtwo looked at a wrapped burger that was moving and making clucking sounds.  
"I'm sorry? What did you say?"  
"Our customer's health is our greatest concern!"  
The fish fillet rotted.  
"Oh," said Mewtwo, looking at a burger with purple meat. "Uh… I'll get uh… a… uh… the… Fish Fillet…"  
Mewtwo took the burger, and ran back to Smash Mansion.

"Hey Peach," said Mewtwo, with a very unconvincing grin on his face. "Burger time!"  
Mewtwo offered Peach the burger, and she ate it up in a few minutes.  
Nothing happened.  
"Don't you feel queasy or something?" raged Mewtwo, angrily.  
"No," replied Peach.  
"What?" shouted Mewtwo. "You didn't die, and you wasted me four bucks?"  
Peach nodded while smiling, munching on the Fish Fillet.  
"What?" screamed Mewtwo. "That four dollars was going towards an amusing bumper sticker to put on my evil Pokemon Death Ray!"  
Mewtwo broke into tears.  
"Don't worry," said Peach, patting Mewtwo. "I'm sure I can fix your Death Ray, after all, I still have _two_ more wishes from the Wish Fairy!"  
Peach smiled triumphantly, and did a twirl.  
"Okay," snorted Mewtwo. "If this, _'Wish Fairy'_ exists, then why don't you ask the _'Wish Fairy'_ to repair my Pokemon Death Ray!"  
"Can do," said Peach, clicking her fingers.  
The Wish Fairy appeared.  
"Hello Peach, you still have two more wishes," said the Wish Fairy.  
"Okay, uh… I wish for… uh… uh… uh… uh…"  
"Peach, you want a Pokemon Death Ray," whispered Mewtwo into Peach's hair.  
"Okay," said Peach. "I wish for a Pokemon …"  
Jigglypuff ran into the room.  
"Jig Ig, Jig Ig? Jig Iggly Puff Uff Puff, ig piggly jig puff!" said Jigglypuff. _"Oh Peach, is the Wish Fairy here? Ooh, ooh, get a bubble gum dispenser!"  
_"Okay," said Peach. "I wish for a Pokemon bubble gum dispenser!"  
A Pokemon bubble gum dispenser appeared. Jigglypuff hugged Peach, then picked up the bubble gum dispenser and ran away.  
"Peach, you immortal fool!" raged Mewtwo. "Why did you waste that wish? Wish for a Death Ray, now!"  
"Uh… Okay," said Peach. "I wish for a Pokemon Death Ray!"  
A Pokemon Death Ray Appeared.  
"Yes!" shouted Mewtwo. "After my Death Ray almost not being here due to a Bubble Gum dispenser, I can now wipe out all other Pokemon!"  
Mewtwo cackled evilly.  
Peach spilled a conveniently placed coffee.  
The machine melted.  
Mewtwo gazed awkwardly, and broke into tears.  
"Don't worry," said Peach, patting Mewtwo. "I'm sure I can fix your Death Ray, after all, I still have _no_ more wishes from the Wish Fairy!"  
Mewtwo started hyperventilating due to enormous amounts of crying.  
"That's it!" screamed Mewtwo, ripping a wall in half and knocking expensive items of shelves, storming towards Master Hand's office. "Master Hand, I quit!"  
"Whatever," said Master Hand, calmly, "It's not as if you contributed to the tournaments in any way whatsoever."  
Mewtwo used his psychic powers to demolish Luigi's room (on top of him), and then left.


	3. III: Link

When Smashers Quit  
Chapter Three: Link

"Hey Link," said Master Hand, crashing through the door of Link's room. "I'm having a super grand new huge tournament, and there are going to be 44 new Smashers, and we're going to have Sonic, Harry Potter and Dr. Who!"  
Master Hand floated clumsily, and then bashed his head against the ceiling.  
"Master Hand, are you hung over?" asked Link, looking at the big crack in the ceiling.  
"What makes you think that?" replied Master Hand. "…Purple Fairy…"  
"Yes," thought Link to himself.  
"Master Hand," said Link to Master Hand, lifting him up into the air. "If you want your new tournaments to be successful, you can't just blot in random characters that no-one likes, it doesn't work that way!"  
"I think my tournaments are fine," replied Master Hand, in quite a forced voice. "…Yellow Birdy…"  
Link grabbed some anti-hangover pills, and fed them to Master Hand (we don't actually know how he can consume alcohol or take pills, but since we have Sega characters in this story, hey, we can do anything that we like!).  
"Woah…" said Master Hand, shaking. "Sorry if I did anything illegal or something, anyway, I was just about to tell you about my new tournament that has Sonic, Harry Potter and Doctor Who!"  
"It sounds awful," said Link, bluntly. "How many people are going to come this time,12?"  
"15," replied Master Hand, slightly angrily.  
"Excluding the celebrities that you locked up in the basement," replied Link.  
"Uh… 11?"  
"Excluding the paper mache models of people that you put in the audience to fool everyone there into thinking they were in front of large audiences?"  
"Uh… 7?"  
"And Peach's relatives, who are still there clapping, since the last tournament you held a week ago?"  
Master Hand peered out of the window. "Well, 4?"  
"And the cleaner?"  
"3?"  
"So you have three genuine audience members."  
Link stared weirdly at Master Hand.  
"Why didn't you spend any money on advertisements?" asked Link.  
"Because… I didn't spend them on high risk investments?"  
Some men came and repossessed Master Hand's middle finger.  
Link sighed, and then put on his, 'Lecture' face.  
"Master Hand, people won't come to your tournament if they don't find it interesting. If you think that adding characters that people hate/haven't heard about makes more people attend them, then you are indeed wrong. You need to make the games interesting, give them new settings, give them new and interesting rules, you can't just give a tournament of unknowns!"  
Link looked at Master Hand, and then looked angrily at him, noticing he was asleep.  
"Master Hand, I bet that I could organize a tournament that would be far more successful by yours, just because I can make it interesting."  
"Oh, yeah?" replied Master Hand, annoyed. "Well, you're too boring to organize a tournament!"  
For effect, he added, "_Bo-ring_."  
"Seriously," said Link, "if you don't make any effort to improve these tournaments, Master Hand, I really-"  
"_Bo-ring_."  
Link sighed.

The phone rung.  
Master Hand picked up.  
"Hi," said Falco, in a sarcastic, slightly annoyed tone.  
"Hi Falco," said Master Hand calmly.  
"How's Smash Mansion going? I bet it's really awful without me!" said Falco, like a primary schoolgirl having a fight with a friend, but hiding the anger really badly.  
"No, it's fine," said Master Hand, calmly. "Actually, it's better without you."  
"Oh yeah, then why did you call me, asking how I was doing?" asked Falco, angrily.  
"You called me."  
"Oh, well, uh…" said Falco, nervously. "...I'm going to get you back in the worst way possible, you just wait!"  
Falco hung up, and then grinned slyly.  
Falco looked in the address book, and then proceeded to dial a number.  
"Hello?" said Master Hand, picking up the phone.  
"Hi Master Hand," said Falco, grinning.  
"So, what's your payback this time?" replied Master Hand.  
"Well, the charges for this call are reversed, so you'll have to pay for it…"  
Master Hand stared blankly at the telephone.  
"Damn you Falco," said Master Hand, angrily. "This is really low, Falco. I mean, reversing the charges. I mean, I've done bad things to you in my time, like wasting all your of life savings on high risk investments, but I mean, reversing the charges with a phone call in these days? I mean, that could have put me back a lot of money, and I could've paid for a nice appliance with that money."  
"Oh," said Falco. "Well… I'm still not coming back!"

"_Haha, apartment life,_" thought Mewtwo to himself, sitting on a couch of his new studio apartment.  
Mewtwo looked at the kitchen. It was small, only had one sink, and only had a microwave and other basic cooking appliances.  
"_It's small, but I can do anything I want…_"  
Mewtwo peered around the house to see if anyone was there.  
"_I can even watch those ridiculous 'Earth' import shows, and no-one will notice…_"  
Mewtwo turned on Teletubbies.  
"_How idiotic… this show is awful…_"  
Mewtwo kept on watching Teletubbies.  
"_Haha… Dipsy… More like Tipsy… get it? Because he's kinda drunk?_"  
Mewtwo cackled at his own joke.  
Falco walked in.  
"Hey Mewtwo, I'm your new roommate, we can have lots of fun together!" announced Falco. "I mean, there's lots of…"  
Falco noticed Mewtwo was watching Teletubbies.  
"Uh… uh… uh… well… uh… you like Teletubbies…" said Falco, with a very shocked expression on his face. "Well… uh… that's okay…"  
Falco kept on staring at Mewtwo with the same expression on his face.  
"Uh… Falco, I'm watching this to make fun of them," said Mewtwo, sweating. "Like… Dipsy… as in… Tipsy? Get it… ha ha? Ha ha!"  
"Yeah, funny…" said Falco, staring.

Link tapped a spoon on a glass, asking for attention of all of the Smashers.  
"All Smashers," announced Link. "As you know… Master Hand is organizing another run-of-the-mill tournament, with characters that no-one knows about, and we all know it is going to be a complete failure. I am going to be running a tournament at the same time, which will have different settings for Smash, as well as items to hit other people with, along with hand-to-hand combat!"  
Link paused, and a few Smashers chatted amongst themselves.  
"As we know, Master Hand never gives out prize money, so thanks to my sponsor, _R-Cake Fashion™_, there is going to be a giant prize for first place!"  
Everyone cheered.  
Master Hand floated in.  
"Link, you're fired, get out," said Master Hand, calmly.  
Everyone gasped.  
"But… I'm one of the most popular Smashers here!" said Link, angrily. "If you fire me, then you're going to lose a large portion of your audiences!"  
"Whatever," said Master Hand, "Fired is fired, get out."  
"But you can't just fire m-"  
"You're losing the interest from my tournament," replied Master Hand, bluntly.  
"But the last time you had a good audience was four tournaments ago!" said Link, angrily. "You're surely not going to get an-"  
"You're fired!" said Master Hand, angrily.  
"But you-"  
"_Bo-ring_!" shouted Master Hand at the top of his lungs (even though disembodied hands don't have lungs).  
"But I just can't-"  
"_Bo-ring_!"  
"But what if-"  
"_Bo-ring_!"  
Link sighed, and walked out of Smash Mansion.


End file.
